


Gedanken

by Kaethe3112



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaethe3112/pseuds/Kaethe3112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sein eigenes Ableben noch einmal aus einer anderen Sichtweise zu durchleben hinterließ ein flaues Gefühl in Lights Magengegend. Ihm war furchtbar schlecht und er schämte sich schrecklich für das Bild, das er dort geboten hatte" - FF spielt nach Lights Tod (im Manga) und beschreibt seine Erlebnisse im Nichts sowie seine aussichtslos wirkende Situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paradies

Als Light die Augen aufschlug, war alles um ihn herum schwarz. Es war jedoch ein anderes Schwarz, als das, welches nachts die Straßen einhüllte – es ließ sich nicht als Abwesenheit von Licht beschreiben, sondern eher als Abwesenheit allgemein. ›So, wie man sich das Nichts vorstellt‹, dachte Light. Wenn er sich umsah, konnte er die Größe des Raumes (?), in dem er sich befand, nicht abschätzen. Sehr wahrscheinlich besaß das Nichts auch gar kein Ende, weshalb Light davon abließ, den Ort näher auszukundschaften, in der Hoffnung, etwas zu finden. ›Dies ist das Nichts‹, rief der junge Mann sich in Erinnerung. ›Hier gibt es kein ‚etwas‘‹. Zunächst stellte Light fest, dass es allerdings einen Boden zu geben schien – zumindest stand er auf festem Untergrund, auch wenn sich keiner erkennen ließ. Der Blick nach unten zeigte nur unendliches, unergründliches Schwarz, und seine Füße, die in diesem Nichts Halt zu finden schienen. Offensichtlich war sein eigener Körper ebenfalls sichtbar. Light betrachtete seine Hände und stellte fest, dass sein Körper trotz der Dunkelheit sehr gut sichtbar war. Als wäre der Raum, in dem er sich befand, hell erleuchtet, doch selbstverständlich ließ sich keine Lichtquelle ausmachen. Light war das einzige ‚etwas‘ in diesem endlosen Nichts.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Light begann, sich zu langweilen. ›Mit Langeweile hat alles angefangen und damit endet es wohl auch‹, stellte Kira fast ein wenig belustigt fest. Er rief sich seine letzten Augenblicke als Lebender in Erinnerung – das Treffen mit Near. Allein der Gedanke daran bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Sein Abgang war des Gottes, für den er sich hielt, mehr als unwürdig. »Du bist kein Gott!«, hörte er auf einmal Mikami rufen. »Du bist Abschaum!« Light sah die Szene wieder vor sich, jedoch als Außenstehender. Er beobachtete sich selbst dabei, wie er sich blutend auf dem Boden der Lagerhalle wand wie ein Wurm und verzweifelt nach Misa und Kiyomi schrie. Völlig fassungslos sah Light dann noch mit an, wie er Ryuk – seinen allerletzter Ausweg – anflehte. Hatte er sich tatsächlich an dessen Bein festgekrallt?, fragte Light sich und ihm wurde übel. Er sah die Reaktionen der anderen Anwesenden – Matsuda war der einzige, der auch nur einen Funken Mitleid für den jungen Massenmörder übrig zu haben schien. Aizawas, Ides und Mogis gefassten Gesichter machten Light krank. Noch schlimmer war jedoch Nears Ausdruck für ihn – wie konnte er den Tod Kiras nur so gleichgültig beobachten? Den Tod eines Gottes?  
Sein eigenes Ableben noch einmal aus einer anderen Sichtweise zu durchleben hinterließ ein flaues Gefühl in Lights Magengegend. Ihm war furchtbar schlecht und er schämte sich schrecklich für das Bild, das er dort geboten hatte. Die Niederlage saß sehr tief – Light musste zugeben, dass Near tatsächlich auf ganzer Linie gewonnen hatte. Niemand in dem Raum war auf Kiras Seite gewesen – nicht einmal Matsuda, dem er gar nicht zugetraut hatte, dass er je an Lights Worten zweifeln würde. Sogar Mikami, sein treuer Untergebener, hatte seinem Glauben an Kira abgeschworen. Zweifel durchbohrten Light – wie konnte es dazu kommen? Was hatte er falsch gemacht, welcher Teil seines Plans ging schief? Es schien doch alles so gut zu laufen. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er alle Störfaktoren beseitigen können. Lights Gedanken wanderten zu L, beziehungsweise Ryuzaki, seinem – so hatte Kira bis zuletzt angenommen – größten Gegner. ›Hätte... hätte er meinen Tod auch so teilnahmslos mit angesehen?‹, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Ihm war bewusst, dass diese Gedanken völlig lächerlich und unnütz waren. Jetzt spielte das alles keine Rolle mehr. Kira hatte versagt.

Eine Weile lang passierte nichts. Light beschloss, ein wenig umher zu gehen, auch wenn er nirgendwo ankommen würde – einfach der Bewegung willen. Nach ein paar Minuten (glaubte Light) fiel ihm auf, dass er nicht nur seine eigenen Schritte hörte – da kamen auch Geräusche von irgendwo hinter ihm. Als Light sich umdrehte, um seinen Verfolger zu sehen, stand auf einmal L vor ihm, genau so, wie Light ihn in Erinnerung behalten hatte: Die schlechte Haltung, das wirre dunkle Haar, die viel zu große Kleidung, das Fehlen dieser an seinen Füßen und sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht, in das deutlich seine Insomnie geschrieben stand. Er stand einfach dar und starrte Light an, so wie er es immer zu Lebzeiten getan hatte. Zuerst konnte Light gar keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, dann sprach er den offensichtlichsten laut aus: »R-Ryuzaki, was machst du hier?« Er bekam keine Antwort. Light schluckte. ›Habe ich ihn etwa nur beseitigt, damit er mich nach dem Tod weiter verfolgt?‹ Als er die Frage erneut stellen wollte, riss L die Augen noch weiter als sonst auf, seine rechte Hand schnellte zu seiner Brust und klammerte sich in sein Shirt – dort, wo sich sein Herz befand. ›Ein Herzanfall?‹, dachte Light erschrocken und eilte zu dem Detektiven, fing ihn auf wie damals, 40 Sekunden, nachdem Rem ihn in ihr Death Note eingetragen hatte. Er hatte die Augen bereits geschlossen, sein Gesicht war jedoch schmerzverzerrt und nicht so friedlich wie das letzte Mal, als er in Lights Armen gestorben war. »H-hey, Ryuzaki... komm schon, wach auf. Du hast mir noch gar nicht erzählt, wieso-« Bevor der Satz beendet war, schlug L die Augen auf und betrachtete den Mann über ihm, als wäre er nicht vor wenigen Sekunden zusammengebrochen. »Es geht mir bestens, danke, Light-kun«, erzählte er mit seiner ruhigen, tiefen Stimme und stand auf. Auch Light erhob sich, noch etwas verwirrt vom Geschehen. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte er die jedoch Situation erfasst: »So ist das also – nach dem Tod lebt man in einem Konstrukt aus seinen eigenen Gedanken? Alles, was ich mir vorstelle, geschieht wirklich?« Light musste ein wenig lachen. »Ist es nicht so? Ich könnte mir das Paradies herbeiwünschen und es wäre hier«, exklamierte er und streckte seine Arme aus, wie er es oft als Kira getan hatte, »der Tod ist gar keine Strafe!« Überzeugt und selbstbewusst sah er zu Ryuzaki, der ihn nur ausdruckslos wie immer ansah. Für einige Sekunden war es still. »Ich kann aber kein Paradies entdecken, Light-kun«, erwiderte der Ältere schließlich, »ich sehe hier nur dich und mich.«

Eine lange Zeit saßen die Freunde Light und Ryuzaki – die Todesfeinde Kira und L – nebeneinander, ohne ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln. Irgendwann durchbrach der Jüngere die Stille, er fragte den Detektiven: »Warum bist du eigentlich immer noch hier?« Der Angesprochene schaute weiter geradeaus, während er erwiderte: »Das ist eine ziemlich dumme Frage, Light. So untypisch für dich.« Kira musste wieder an seinen Tod denken, als er sich an Ryuks Aussage erinnert fühlte: ‚Das ist armselig, Light. So untypisch für dich.‘ Wieder kehrten die Scham und das flaue Gefühl zurück. L erklärte weiter: »Du hättest doch wissen müssen, dass Ryuk dir niemals helfen würde. Deine Intelligenz war im Angesicht der Niederlage wie verschwunden.«   
Light seufzte, »es macht keinen Spaß, sich mit dir zu unterhalten, wenn du sowieso nur meine eigenen Gedanken laut aussprichst.«  
L schwieg einige Sekunden, bis er erwiderte: »Und doch bin ich hier«, und Lights Hand nahm. Dieser zuckte zusammen und entriss sich dem sanften Griff des Detektiven. »W-was soll das denn jetzt, Ryuzaki?! Lass den Mist!«, brachte der Jüngere stockend und etwas zu laut heraus. Er erntete jedoch nur einen wissenden Blick von dem Schwarzhaarigen, der wie so oft seinen Zeigefinger leicht gegen seine Lippen drückte, die sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln formten. »Mir scheint, du verdrängst einige deiner Wünsche, Light-kun«.  
Dem Angesprochenen stieg etwas Röte ins Gesicht und er schlug hastig vor, schlafen zu gehen. Light glaubte, an dem Ort an dem er war, keinen Schlaf zu brauchen, aber trotzdem noch in der Lage dazu zu sein. ›Wie ein Todesgott‹, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er fand sich in dem Schlafzimmer wieder, welches er und L gemeinsam genutzt hatten, als sie wegen den Handschellen ein Bett teilen mussten. Bei dem großen Bett kamen einige Erinnerungen und lang zurückliegende Gefühle hoch, doch Light gab sich Mühe, diese nicht an die Oberfläche kommen zu lassen. Auch die Frage, warum sein Unterbewusstsein ausgerechnet dieses Schlafzimmer zu präferieren schien, wollte der geschlagene Gott sich nicht stellen. Er legte sich einfach in das Bett, mit dem Rücken zur anderen Seite, die für Ryuzaki vorgesehen war. Zu Lebzeiten hatte Light den Älteren so gut wie nie schlafen sehen, meist saß dieser in seiner hockenden Position im Bett und arbeitete weiter an seinem Laptop. Dies führte so gut wie jede Nacht zu Diskussionen, da der Jüngere durch das schlaffeindliche Licht und unregelmäßige Tippen immer lange wach lag. In dieser Welt legte L sich jedoch gleich zu ihm und bevor Light sich versah, spürte er, wie Ryuzaki sich ihm zugewendet an ihn drückte, sogar einen Arm um seine Taille legte. Kira konnte die Wärme seines Feindes an ihm spüren, sein wirres Haar kitzelte seinen Nacken. Der Detektiv nahm schließlich auch die Hand des Massenmörders und verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander. Bald spürte Light eine seltsame Wärme in seinem ganzen Körper und registrierte, wie sein Herz schneller als sonst schlug. Aus jeder Stelle, an der er Ryuzaki spüren konnte – sein regelmäßiger, warmer Atem sowie seine Haare an Lights Nacken; sein Rücken, an dem die Brust des Älteren sich ruhig hob und senkte; der Arm, der auf seiner Taille ruhte und ihre Hände – ging ein seltsam angenehmes Kribbeln aus. Light wusste nicht, wie er diese Situation interpretieren sollte, doch er ertrug es.


	2. Risse

Als Light die Augen aufschlug, wurde er von einem grellen Licht geblendet. Er stöhnte, die Helligkeit schmerzte in seinen Augen, die zu lange nur Schwärze vernommen hatten. Nach ein paar Sekunden konnte er einige Konturen und weiße Flächen ausmachen, erkannte ein Fenster mit sauberen, hellen Vorhängen und drei Menschen, die von Light abgewendet davor standen – Eltern mit ihrer Tochter, sie war wahrscheinlich im frühen Teenager-Alter. Erst jetzt bemerkte Light das penetrante, regelmäßige Piepen, das den Raum erfüllte sowie einen Fremdkörper an seinem Handrücken, den er bei näherem Betrachten als Infusionsnadel identifizierte. ›Ein Krankenhaus?‹, fragte er sich und die aufkeimende Hoffnung ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Als Light sich mühsam aufrichtete, vernahm er neben sich eine bekannte Stimme: »Light-kun, du bist wach.« Für jeden hätte der Detektiv teilnahmslos wie immer geklungen, doch nach all der Zeit, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, erkannte der Jüngere die Erleichterung, die sich hinter Ryuzakis Aussage verbarg. Light hätte nie geahnt, dass er so glücklich sein würde, den schlaksigen Detektiven zu sehen, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, vernahm er eine andere männliche, ebenfalls bekannte Stimme: »Light, es geht dir gut!« Auch hier war Erleichterung zu hören, noch weitaus offensichtlicher als bei L. Erst jetzt erkannte Light die Familie, die nun ebenfalls am Krankenbett stand, als seine eigene. Seine kleine Schwester Sayu war wieder das fröhliche Mädchen, aus dem sie vor so langer Zeit herausgewachsen war, seine Mutter schien um einige Jahre und Sorgen jünger – und daneben stand Soichiro Yagami. Er sah nicht mehr wie der gebrochene, abgemagerte Mann aus, den Light auf dem Sterbebett gesehen hatte, sondern wie der Polizist und Vater, den er immer bewunderte, bevor Kira begann, seine Ideale zu bestimmen.  
»V-Va...ter«, brachte Light heraus. Er hatte einen Kloß im Hals, sein Herz fühlte sich irgendwie schwer, doch gleichzeitig um ein Vielfaches leichter als sonst an. Nach dem Albtraum der Dunkelheit standen hier nun alle Menschen versammelt, die er liebte – fühlte man sich so, wenn man kurz davor war, vor Glück zu weinen? Aber Light Yagami war trotz der Erlebnisse in der Dunkelheit nach wie vor Light Yagami, und dieser weinte nicht aus solch irrationalen Gründen wie Erleichterung oder Traurigkeit. Seit er denken konnte, bevorzugte er logisches, objektives Denken, statt sich von seinen Gefühlen leiten zu lassen. So auch an dem Tag, an dem er aus der Hölle erwachte und sich in diesem Krankenhaus wiederfand.  
»Welchen Tag haben wir?«, fragte Light nach, »und... w-wie weit seid ihr mit den Kira-Ermittlungen?« Er brauchte zumindest eine ungefähre Einschätzung, in welchem Zeitraum er sich befand, damit er sein Verhalten sowie seinen Wissensstand anpassen konnte.  
Familie Yagami und L tauschten jedoch nur verwirrte Blicke miteinander aus. »Mein Sohn, was meinst du?«, ergriff Soichiro schließlich das Wort. »Wer ist dieser...Kira?«  
»A-aber...«, murmelte Light verwirrt, seine Gedanken begannen, zu rasen, »d-das... Death Note...« Hatte er es in dieser Realität etwa nicht benutzt? Besaß er es überhaupt, oder hatte jemand anders Ryuks Notizbuch aufgehoben? Aber woher sollte er dann L kennen?  
Als hätte er die Gedanken des Jüngeren gelesen, erklärte Ryuzaki, eine Hand auf Lights Schulter legend: »Light-kun... in dieser Welt gibt es kein Death Note. Du bist nicht Kira.«  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, doch dann hagelte die Erkenntnis gnadenlos auf den jungen Mann nieder und ließ sein Herz schwer wie Blei werden. »Ihr seid nicht echt«, flüsterte er nur und vernahm erste Risse in der Wand des Krankenhauses, das sein Unterbewusstsein aufgebaut hatte.  
»Ach, Light-kun...«, Ryuzakis Stimme war voller Mitleid, als die Szenerie um die beiden herum zerbrach, Familie Yagami gemeinsam mit dem Zimmer langsam zu Staub zerfiel und die ausweglose Dunkelheit preisgab, »du macht es dir selbst aber auch unnötig schwer...«

Eine Weile lang passierte nichts. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit wog schwer in Lights Herz und nahm ihm die Kraft, aufrecht zu stehen. Er lag am Boden, während Ryuzaki neben ihm hockte und in die Ferne schaute. ›Als ob es hier irgendetwas zu sehen gäbe‹, dachte Kira verbittert. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er sein Unterbewusstsein solche Streiche mit ihm spielen ließ. Was war mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung geschehen?  
»Die hast du bereits verloren, als du deine Niederlage eingestehen musstest«, erklärte Ryuzaki mit ruhiger Stimme und knabberte scheinbar geistesabwesend an seinem Daumen.  
Light schnaubte nur als Antwort. Das letzte was er brauchte, war diese Projektion von L, die jeden seiner Gedanken laut aussprach – besonders die, die er nicht an die Oberfläche gelangen lassen wollte, in der Befürchtung, sie könnten seine makellose Fassade bröckeln lassen.  
So auch in diesem Moment. »Bereust du, das Death Note benutzt zu haben?«  
Light weigerte sich, darauf eine Antwort zu geben.  
»Früher hättest du nie gezögert, sofort mit ‚nein‘ zu antworten, Light-kun...«, stellte L nüchtern fest und durchbohrte den Jüngeren mit seinen Blicken.  
Dieser wollte den Gedanken zwar nicht zulassen, doch tief in seinem Inneren begann, eine Idee aufzukeimen – die Idee, dass seine Entscheidungen möglicher Weise doch nicht zu einhundert Prozent richtig waren. Dass er irgendwo auf dem Weg eine falsche Abzweigung genommen hatte.  
L begann, wie immer, den Gedanken weiter zu spinnen: »Wenn du das Death Note nicht benutzt hättest... Oder sagen wir besser: Wenn du zumindest nicht zu Kira geworden wärst... Du würdest sicherlich einen genau so exzellenten Abschluss gemacht haben und wärst Polizist geworden, wie dein Vater. Aber da hören die Gemeinsamkeiten auch schon auf«, stellte Ryuzaki fest. »Zunächst wären ich und Herr Yagami noch am Leben und würden unsere Vorstellungen der Gerechtigkeit weiter verfolgen. Du hättest nie mit den Gefühlen eines Mädchens gespielt, geschweige denn ihre Liebe zu dir ausgenutzt. Es war immer gegen deine Prinzipien. Doch mittlerweile hast du Kiyomi sogar für deine Zwecke sterben lassen.«  
Vor den beiden war die Szene der brennenden Kirche zu sehen und Light musste schlucken, als er sich den furchtbaren Tod der NHN-Sprecherin ausmalte. ›W...was-‹  
»Was Misa wohl gerade macht?«, sprach L den Gedanken laut aus und die Kirche verschwand, stattdessen sahen sie Misa vor sich, die zu Hause allein auf ihrem Sofa saß. Ihr Gesicht schien zum Teil von Dunkelheit eingehüllt, ihre Augen waren nicht zu sehen. Auf Light wirkte sie völlig emotionslos, ganz anders, als er sie eigentlich in Erinnerung hatte. Er beobachtete hilflos, wie Misa sich die Pulsadern aufschnitt, nur um nach einigen Minuten (?) wieder aufzustehen und sich mit einem Strick aufzuhängen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit riss dieser und der zierliche, leblose Körper fiel zu Boden. Irgendwann stand dieser jedoch wieder auf, und Misa holte eine Pistole hervor, die sie sich an ihre Schläfe hielt. »Dass sie Selbstmord begeht ist sicher«, stellte L fest, »doch wie nur, Light? Was glaubst du? Kannst du dir ausmalen, wie sie sich fühlen muss, Light-kun? Oder hat Kira dir die Fähigkeit genommen, auf die Gefühle von Menschen zu achten, die nicht du selbst sind?«  
Der Angesprochene konnte die nächsten Szenen nicht mit ansehen. Er hörte nur Misas hohe Stimme seinen Namen rufen, weinend und verzweifelt, immer und immer wieder.

Im Nichts stellte die Fähigkeit, zu schlafen, die einzige Möglichkeit dar, der Realität für einen Moment zu entfliehen und zu vergessen, in welch hoffnungsloser Lage man sich befand. Doch mittlerweile hatte Light diese Möglichkeit nicht mehr. Wenn er schlief, träumte er von enttäuschten Gesichtern, zerstörten Familien, ausgenutzten Gefühlen und von dem Tod, von der Gewissheit, dass all seine Opfer in der gleichen Situation waren wie er – sie alle hatte Kira in das Nichts befördert. Light begann, die Todesstrafe in Frage zu stellen - sicher gab es Verbrecher, die von ihrem schlechten Gewissen geplagt wurden und sich das Jenseits zu ihrer persönlichen Hölle machten - doch die wahren Monster, jene, die das Leben anderer Menschen zerstörten, ohne Reue zu empfinden, lebten wahrscheinlich in dem Paradies, das Kira kurz nach seinen Tod erwähnt hatte, jedoch nicht für sich errichten konnte.  
Zuletzt träumte Light von einem Dach und von strömenden Regen. Von zwei jungen Männern, unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht. Die Nacht hatte schwarzes Haar und einen gekrümmten Rücken, trug zu große Kleidung und keine Schuhe oder Socken. Der Tag hatte braunes Haar und schöne Gesichtszüge, eine perfekte Haltung und selbstsichere Ausstrahlung. Doch in seinen Augen erkannte Light die Dunkelheit, während er in den Augen der Nacht Kindlichkeit und unendliches Wissen sah, Trauer und Melancholie, Neugier und Liebe.  
Light hatte Mitleid mit der Nacht und ihren misslingenden Annäherungsversuchen, doch noch mehr mit dem Tag und seiner Blindheit, seiner grotesken Fassade und der Chance, die er verpasste – es dauerte bis zum Ende des Traumes, bis er sich selbst und Ryuzaki in den beiden Männern erkannte.  
Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag – beziehungsweise ein Tritt in die Magengrube, denn das war es, was Light aus seinem Schlaf riss. Über ihm stand L, der sofort noch einmal mit ganzer Kraft zutrat. Der Jüngere keuchte vor Schmerzen auf, als er Ryuzakis Stimme vernahm: »Hattest du nicht gesagt, du machst die Welt zu einem besseren Ort?«, fragte er ihn wütend, »Hast du an deine Ideale gedacht...«, ein weiterer Tritt, »als du unschuldige FBI-Agenten, die für die Gerechtigkeit gekämpft haben, oder Nachrichtensprecher getötet hast, weil sie deine Methoden in Frage stellten?«  
Light konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob die Vorwürfe mehr schmerzten, oder sein Bauch, auf den der Detektiv hemmungslos eintrat. Er spürte, wie ihn die Übelkeit übermannte, und als L ihn mit Verachtung in seiner Stimme fragte, »Wann hast du angefangen, dem Gefühl der Macht zu verfallen, Light-kun?« entleerte sich sein ganzer Mageninhalt auf den schwarzen Boden des Nichts.  
Kira lag kraftlos am Boden, übermannt von den Schmerzen, atmete schwer und unregelmäßig. Er wehrte sich nicht, als Ryuzaki sich auf seine Brust setzte und ihn mit der Faust ins Gesicht schlug. Auch bei den weiteren Schlägen ließ Light den Detektiven gewähren. Er verteidigte sich weder gegen die weiteren Vorwürfe Ls, noch gegen die unzähligen anderen, die er überall um sich herum vernahm: Matsuda, Mikami, seine Famile, Politiker und Regierungen, Menschen auf der ganzen Welt... Die Stimmen vermischten sich, irgendwann konnte Light sie nicht mehr auseinander halten, in seinen Ohren rauschte es laut, der Hass und die Enttäuschung hagelten auf ihn nieder; in seinem Mund war dieser widerliche metallische Geschmack seines Bluts, die Schmerzen trübten seine Sinne, ließen seine Sicht verschwimmen.  
Irgendwann stand L auf und fasste Light an den Schultern, drehte ihn auf den Bauch, wobei Light schwach aufstöhnte. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, als der Ältere die haselnussbraunen Haare packte und seinen Kopf hochhob, um ihn kurz darauf mit voller Wucht auf den Boden zu schlagen. Light hörte mittlerweile zwischen all den Stimmen ein Winseln und Flehen, das er erschrocken als sein eigenes erkannte. Sein ganzes Gesicht war nass, er konnte unmöglich sagen, ob von Blut, Speichel oder Tränen. Die nächsten Male, die Ryuzaki Lights Kopf auf den Boden aufschlagen ließ, war ein Knacken und Krachen zu hören, bei dem sich sein Magen zusammenzog, und er fragte sich, ob neben seiner Nase bereits andere Knochen gebrochen waren. Zwischen all dem Rauschen, den Schlägen, den Stimmen, dem Winseln und dem Flehen, hob sich ein einziger Satz hervor, wiederholte sich immer wieder in Lights Kopf, hallte in seinen Gedanken wider: »Ich würde sofort aufhören, wenn du es denn wirklich wolltest, Light-kun.«


	3. Lachen

Als Light die Augen aufschlug, schloss er sie sofort wieder. Die Schmerzen waren zu schlimm; selbst wenn er still dar lag, hatte er das Gefühl, kurz davor zu sein, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Er vermutete, dass er eigentlich an seinen Verletzungen gestorben wäre – was im Nichts wohl nicht möglich war. In seinem Kopf pochte es schmerzhaft; sein Gesicht, besonders seine Augenpartie, fühlte sich angeschwollen an; er schmeckte noch immer Blut. Sein Magen schmerzte schrecklich, ließ nicht einmal die kleinste Bewegung zu. ›Eine Gehirnerschütterung ist wohl das Mindeste... Die Nase und einige andere Knochen im Gesicht müssten gebrochen sein. Innere Blutungen habe ich sicherlich auch«, fasste Light gedanklich zusammen.  
Neben ihm regte sich etwas, Ryuzaki, wie der junge Mann vermutete. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, Light ansehend, legte ganz sachte einen Arm auf dessen Brust. »Es tut mir so leid, Light-kun«, flüsterte er in sein Ohr und der Jüngere erschauderte, als er den warmen Atem spürte. »Ich würde dir nie weh tun. Du bist mein erster und einziger Freund.«  
Lights Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, neben den Schmerzen durchströmte nun auch ein anderes, undefinierbares Gefühl seinen Körper. Er fragte sich, wie es überhaupt dazu kommen konnte – hatte er sich etwa gewünscht, von L zusammengeschlagen zu werden? Wollte er tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein bestraft werden für das, was er getan hatte? Aber hatte er denn nicht... grundsätzlich richtig gehandelt? Light wurde schwindelig, die Übelkeit kam zurück. Die Wärme, die von Ryuzakis Körper ausging, vermischte sich mit den Schmerzen, dem Pochen in seinem Kopf, dem Ziehen in seinem Magen, machte alles ein wenig erträglicher. Er wusste, dass Kira nicht so dachte, nicht so denken durfte. Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit zurück, als er noch nicht der berühmte Massenmörder war. Oder als er die Erinnerungen an das Death Note verloren hatte. Wie hatte er sich da gefühlt? War er glücklich?  
»Es tut mir Leid, Ryuzaki«, flüsterte Light unter Schmerzen. Noch wusste er nicht, was genau ihm leid tat, er wusste nur, dass irgendein Teil in ihm, den Kira schon viel zu lange nicht mehr an die Oberfläche gelangen lassen wollte, schreckliche Schuldgefühle hatte. L erwiderte nichts, blieb jedoch an Lights Seite und der regelmäßige Atem, das sanfte Heben und Senken seiner Brust und die ruhige Stimme, die immer wieder Entschuldigungen und Freundschaftsverkündigungen aussprach, ließen Light allmählich ruhiger werden, bis er in einen von Albträumen geplagten Schlaf fiel.

Eine Weile lang passierte nichts. Lights Wunden schienen langsam aber sicher zu verheilen, sich zu bewegen bereitete ihm nach wie vor Schmerzen, doch insgesamt verbesserte sich sein physischer Zustand. Light hatte sehr viel Zeit gehabt, nachzudenken – unendlich viel Zeit. So hatte er schon in jede erdenkliche Richtung überlegt, sich alle möglichen alternativen Ausgänge seiner Geschichte ausgemalt. Oft endeten seine Vorstellungen damit, dass Ryuzaki ihn letztendlich festnahm – er gönnte dem Detektiven den Sieg und eigentlich war er ja auch kurz davor gewesen, Kira zu schnappen, daher lag dieser Gedanke recht nah. Irgendwann hatte Light jedoch angefangen, sich in Wunschträume zu flüchten, sich völlig unlogische Szenen und Lösungen auszumalen und die Komplexität der Situation komplett zu vernachlässigen.  
»Glaubst du, wir hätten eine Chance auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben können, wenn du Kira aufgegeben hättest?« Dieses Hirngespinst Lights hatte Ryuzaki in letzter Zeit häufiger ausgesprochen und jedes Mal ließ es ein bedrückendes Gefühl in diesem zurück. Der Schwarzhaarige führte den Gedanken jedoch weiter aus: »Ich hätte dich nicht an die Polizei übergeben, wenn du mich gefragt hättest.«  
Light fühlte sich, als läge ein schweres Gewicht auf seiner Brust, das ihm das Atmen erschwerte. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, die Flut an Emotionen, die in ihm hochstieg, herunter zu schlucken. »Das ist eine Lüge, Ryuzaki«, sagte er weniger zu dem Detektiven als zu sich selbst. Auf keinen Fall durfte er jetzt solche unlogischen Gedanken und Gefühle zulassen. Er würde sich völlig unbegründete Hoffnungen machen; sich Szenen vorstellen, die niemals hätten Realität werden können... Er würde den Verstand verlieren. Schnell stand Light auf, die Schmerzen ignorierend, und unternahm den kläglichen Versuch, vor Ryuzaki – vor seinen eigenen Gedanken – zu fliehen.  
»Du warst mein erster Freund, Light... Und wir hätten viel mehr sein können...«  
Mit zittriger Stimme versuchte er, die Hirngespinste zu vertreiben, als würde L aufhören, sie auszusprechen, wenn der Jüngere es ihm sagte: »Hör auf, Ryuzaki... I-ich ertrage diese Lügen nicht.« Als er den Satz ausgesprochen hatte, bemerkte Light, dass er weinte. Es war zurückhaltendes, lautloses Weinen, doch die Tränen waren da.  
»Warum hast du mich getötet, Light?« Ryuzakis Stimme war monoton wie immer, doch irgendetwas alarmierte den Jüngeren und er drehte sich schlagartig zu dem Detektiven um. Sein weißes Shirt zierte ein Fleck aus roter Flüssigkeit, dessen Quelle eine tiefe Einstichwunde in der linken Brust darstellte. Light erschrak bei dem Anblick, doch noch mehr, als er in seiner Hand ein blutverschmiertes Messer fand. Die Waffe ungläubig betrachtend rief der Jüngere aufgebracht: »So... So war das nicht! Ich- Ich habe... ich würde dich niemals... würde niemals jemanden... e-ermorden... Es... es ist alles ganz anders... « Am Ende versagte Lights Stimme immer mehr, bis er kein Wort der Erklärung mehr heraus brachte.  
»Was macht es für einen Unterschied, Light-kun?«, fragte Ryuzaki schließlich. »Du hast das Death Note benutzt, in dem Wissen, dass es Menschen töten würde. Was unterscheidet dich von jedem anderen Mörder?«  
In Lights Kopf dröhnte es, das Messer fiel mit einem Klirren zu Boden, er hörte Near sagen: »Sie sind nur ein gewöhnlicher Mörder«, immer wieder und immer lauter, bis er sich die Ohren zu halten musste. Dann war es auf einmal ganz still, und als Light die Augen öffnete, sah er Ryuzaki am Boden liegen. Ohne Nachzudenken eilte er zu dem scheinbar leblosen Körper und schüttelte ihn sanft an den Schultern, jedoch blieb eine Reaktion aus.  
»H-hey, Ryuzaki! Bleib bei mir, okay?!« Light hätte seine eigene Stimme fast nicht wieder erkannt. Hatte er jemals so verzweifelt geklungen?  
Tatsächlich öffnete der Schwarzhaarige ganz langsam seine Augen, doch sie blickten ins Leere. »Du willst doch, dass ich sterbe, oder, Light-kun?« Ls Stimme war brüchig und schwach.  
Light gab ein verzweifelt klingendes, hohes Geräusch von sich, als er versuchte, sich ein Schluchzen zurückzuhalten. »Nein, nein, Ryuzaki, ich... ich brauche dich.« Der letzte Satz war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch es war ohnehin zu spät.

Light hatte sich seit dem Vorfall nicht von Ls Seite bewegt. Er lag völlig kraft- und regungslos neben dem leblosen Körper des Detektiven, als wäre mit dessen Tod auch seine eigene Lebenskraft verschwunden. Immer wieder hatte Light versucht, sich daran zu erinnern, dass dieser Ryuzaki nur ein Gedankenkonstrukt war, doch das Wissen änderte nichts daran, dass er sich schrecklich einsam fühlte. Zögerlich führte er seine Hand zum blassen Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen, fuhr sanft seine Konturen nach. Seine Haut war bereits kalt, was Light ein wenig erschreckte. Wie lange war er nun überhaupt hier? Waren es Monate? Jahre?  
Irgendwann gab Light dem Drang nach, ließ sich von seinen Gefühlen leiten, und umarmte den toten Körper seines Freundes. Die Stimme, die ihn eigentlich hätte wissen lassen, wie sinnlos sein Verhalten war, war verstummt. Light fühlte sich nun vollkommen allein. »Wahrscheinlich habe ich dieses ewige Dasein in Einsamkeit verdient, meinst du nicht, L?« Der Braunhaarige versuchte, sich zu einem Lächeln zu zwingen, verzog sein Gesicht jedoch nur zu einer traurigen Grimasse. Die Tränen kamen auch wieder, ohne, dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Er zog den Detektiven noch näher zu sich heran, ließ zu, dass seine Gedanken ihm körperliche Nähe zu einer anderen Person vorgaukelten. »Es tut mir so leid, Ryuzaki...«, brachte Light heraus, seine Stimme hoch und zittrig, seine Verzweiflung deutlich zu hören, »auch- auch du warst mein erster wahrer Freund.« Er ließ sich ein paar Sekunden Zeit, um seine Atmung wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, »ich... ich wünschte, alles wäre anders gekommen. Bitte verzeih‘ mir...«  
Plötzlich konnte Light Ryuzaki nicht mehr in seinen Armen spüren, griff nur noch ins Leere. Geschockt richtete er sich ruckartig auf, doch neben ihm lag nur noch ein Haufen Sand, einige Körner klebten noch an seinen Armen und Händen. Ungläubig durchwühlte er die Überreste und stieß sofort auf etwas Eigenartiges – eine glatte Oberfläche. Als Light den Gegenstand umfasste, um ihn aus dem Sand zu ziehen, stellte er fest, dass er ziemlich dünn und sehr leicht war.  
Ehe er sich versah, hielt er ein sehr bekanntes schwarzes Notizbuch in der Hand. Es war das Death Note, welches er damals in der Schule aufgehoben hatte; der Grund, warum er eigentlich gerade an diesem Ort war. Lights Hände begannen zu zittern, als er durch die linierten Seiten blätterte, all die Namen seiner Opfer noch einmal schwarz auf weiß vor sich sah. Es mussten hunderte sein, unendlich viele Menschenleben, die er ausgelöscht hatte. Auf einmal vernahm Light eine Stimme, zuerst verstand er gar nicht, was sie sagte, so verrückt und manisch wie sie klang. Sie verlangte, dass er weiter tötete; erinnerte ihn, dass er niemals aufhören durfte; dass er diese Welt von solchem Abschaum befreien musste. Light hatte das Gefühl, sein Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus, als er die Stimme als seine eigene erkannte. Die Erkenntnis ließ ihn vor Panik schreien, das Death Note wegwerfen und davon rennen – so lange, bis seine Lungen brannten und seine Beine ihn nicht länger tragen wollten.  
Erschöpft stützte Light sich mit einer Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel ab, während er seinen Oberkörper nach vorne lehnte, mit seinem anderen Arm umfasste er seinen schmerzenden Magen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er wieder Luft holen konnte, ohne ein Stechen in seiner Brust zu fühlen, doch Zeit, sich richtig zu erholen, blieb Light nicht. Denn als er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne richtete, stand dort Ryuzaki, der den Jüngeren ausdruckslos beobachtete.  
Das war alles, was es brauchte, um ihm die letzte Kraft zu nehmen, und er sackte auf seine Knie. L ging auf ihn zu, hockte sich vor ihn. Dann berührte er Light ganz sanft, umrahmte dessen Gesicht mit seinen Händen und brachte ihn so dazu, ihn anzusehen. Ryuzakis Augen waren aufmerksam, dunkel und unergründlich; Lights Augen waren gerötet und voller Tränen, die Haut unter ihnen angeschwollen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es jemals so weit kommen würde. Fasziniert beobachtete der Jüngere, wie Ls Gesicht seinem immer näher kam, er kam erst wieder zur Besinnung, als sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. Schweren Herzens drehte Light sein Gesicht von Ryuzakis weg. »Ich... ich weiß, was ich mir gerade wünsche. Doch ich darf nicht.« Er schloss seine Augen, flüsterte die letzten Worte: »Ich verdiene es nicht.« Light seufzte. ›Hinzu kommt, dass du nur ein Gedankenkonstrukt bist... den echten L werde ich nie wieder sehen...‹  
»Ich verstehe nicht, Light-kun«, erwiderte der Ältere, »Du liebst mich doch, oder nicht? Tun Liebende nicht diese Dinge?«  
»Nein, nein, ich...« brachte Light noch heraus, bevor seine Stimme versagte und er nur noch unzusammenhängende Satzteile und Ryuzakis Namen schluchzen konnte. In diesem Moment hasste er sich selbst – nicht dafür, dass er seine Fassade fallen lassen hatte, oder weil er sich dazu erniedrigt hatte, Gefühle für seinen größten Feind zuzulassen, sondern weil er so blind durch sein Leben gelaufen war, weil er Freunde und Familie für seine manischen Ideen geopfert hatte; weil er sich von der Macht, die er durch das Notizbuch des Todes erhalten hatte, blenden und kontrollieren lassen hatte. Er hatte nur das Verdorbene in den Anderen gesehen und dabei sich selbst außer Acht gelassen – wo er doch selbst so viel verdorbener als der Großteil der von ihm gerichteten Verbrecher war.  
Auf einmal mischte sich ein anderes Geräusch unter das Schluchzen und Weinen Lights. Er hatte es eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gehört, doch er erkannte es sofort.  
Es war Ryuks Lachen.  
Sofort stand Light auf und sah sich hektisch um, die Trauer und Verzweiflung machte Platz für blinde Wut. »Was willst du, Todesgott?!«, schrie er ins Leere, woraufhin das Lachen nur lauter wurde, deutlich ließ sich der blanke Hohn heraus hören. Light knirschte lautstark mit den Zähnen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, bis seine Knöchel weiß hervor standen. »Ist es das, was du wolltest?! Light Yagami zu brechen? Du hast es geschafft, okay!? Bist du jetzt zufrieden?!«  
Um Light herum schien sich alles zu drehen, ihm wurde schwindelig. Irgendwann brach er zusammen und driftete in eine noch tiefere Dunkelheit, ohne, dass das Lachen des Todesgottes verstummte.


End file.
